I'm Sorry I Couldn't Save You
by HuNtEr At MiDnIgHt
Summary: What If Ellis didn't met his teammates at the hotel?What Happens to his Little Sister? Find out in the first chapter.*Takes Place before Dead Center*
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry I Couldn't Save You

Ellis PoV

I walked back with my little sister into the nearest safe room. She's only 9 years old…This damn infection…I just want her to live. I reloaded my M-16 and my sister pulled out her Katana. I limped to the health packs and healed. My little sister grabbed one and strapped it to her back. I grabbed the ammo I needed and opened the door. "Alyssa we need to hurry!" I said. She started walking faster and grabbed my hand. I strapped the gun on my back and handed her a pistol. I taught her how to shoot when she was 6. She smiled and held on to me. I grabbed my fire axe. "Ellis, I hear a hunter." Alyssa told me right as the hunter pounced her. "ALYSSA!" I knocked the hunter off her and being the protective big brother I am I punched the hunter and while it was down I curb stomped its head. I ran to her side. "Ellis my neck burns." She said to me. My eyes got wide and I looked at her neck. There was a bleeding, throbbing bite mark on her neck. That hunter had just bit my little sister. I healed her and looked at her clothes…her shirt was ripped and covered in blood. I broke into the nearest store and got her new clothes. I didn't get any for myself because I was fine. My shirt was a little bloodly but I kept it on because Keith and Aylssa got it for me on my birthday. I picked her up and walked for a while. She looked at me and her eyes had turned golden with a hint of blood red.

I found a safe room and ran to the door but it was heavily locked. I knocked on the door.

A deep voice said "Is there someone there?"

"Yes!My sister and me!" I yelled.

My sister coughed "Please!" I yelled.

A girl with black hair and a dark skin tone opened the door "Hi I'm Rochelle"

A guy with a white suit, green eyes and slick black hair looked at me and my sister "I'm Nick and your sister is infected."

The guy with the deep voice looked at me "I'm Coach and you are?"

I said back " I'm Ellis But you can call me El but I would prefer you call me Ellis because El sounds like a girls name and this is my sister, Alyssa and I know she's infected." My sister looked at me and said "Ellis, Why didn't you tell me!"

I replied "I didn't have the heart to tell you!" My eyes started to water and Nick rolled his eyes.

"What are we gunna do with the kid?" Nick asked.

"Nick!" Rochelle and Coach yelled.

"How old is she?" Coach asked.

I looked down "She's only 9"

Coach " Ohhh umm…"

Nick "So who's gunna shoot her?"

Rochelle "Nick your ass you know that?"

Nick "Yes I do"

"No its okay, I may not know you guys but I don't want to hurt you."Aylssa said so the conflicted would stop.

"NO NO NO I WON'T LET YOU AYLSSA!" I yelled.

"Ellis Please, Don't make this harder than it is. I love you Ellis don't forget that" Aylssa said to me.

I hugged her really tight and she smelt like strawberries and blood. Her light brown hair that was once curly was now flat and he light blue eyes now were golden and red. She glanced at me and smiled weakly "Ellis you're the best big brother anyone could ask for." I started crying, I couldn't stop. She was all I had! I had to kill my mom and dad. My little brother was who knows where! Last time I saw him he was going with Keith and his brother to the movies. I passed on the movie because my sister wanted me to spend time with her.

Rochelle and Coach looked away as Nick pulled out his shot gun. "I'm Sorry Kid." Nick said. I closed my eyes tight and heard 5 shots go off. Then Rochelle touched my shoulder and said "I'm so sorry Ellis. Do you want to join us in this journey to safety?"

I looked at her wiping the tears from my eyes "Sure"

Nick turned his attention to me and said "Sorry Ellis."

"I'm sorry young'un…you should rest up though. We got to keep going." Coach said to me.

I walked to the room they showed me to sleep in and stayed up thinking about my sister. I finally fell asleep and dreamt of my life before this. My life with Keith, Hunter, Adam and Aylssa. (Hunter is Keith's brother and Adam is Ellis's brother)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I Couldn't Save You

Keith's PoV

"RUN!" Hunter yelled at Adam who shot the witch.

She screamed in confusion and ran around with her bloodly claws holding her face. Adam and Hunter were in the safe room.

I ran to the safe room, so fast my hat almost fell off.

Hunter looked at me and Adam, then he sighed.

Adam looked at me and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Keith why'd we have ta go ta the damn movie? I mean I don't even know if my brotha is still alive."

"I'm sorry, Adam. I wished we hadn't. My buddie is out der. Yew don't think I'm afraid?" I raised my voice a him, which was a mistake.

"KEITH HE'S MA DAMN BROTHER! ONLY ONE I GOT! Yew expect me to be calm? Just Leave ma alone.."

"Adam.." I looked at him. He's only 12 years old. Tears streamed down his face.  
>"Keith jus' leave 'em alone." Hunter said from behind me, which made me jump a good 1 foot in the air. Hunter had same red hair as me. His eyes were a green and his frame was skinny and tall he is 5'8 which is pretty tall for a 12 year old. He was wearin' my Jimmy Gibbs Jr. shirt and a pair of dark worn out jeans.<p>

Adam looked like Ellis a lot. He had the same brown hair, but his eyes were a lighter blue. He was wearing Ellis's Midnight Riders shirt and basketball shorts. His frame is skinny and tall. He was at least 5'9.

Adam's head was shaved, but there was mo-hawk in the middle of his head. Adam had his head on his knee's and was rockin' back and forth. He had his armsde wrapped around his knee's and lookin' towards the safe-room door. I felt so bad and I knew inside he hated me.

It took a lot from him even to look at me. He cried a lot during the last few days. Hunter said it wasn't ma fault,but I knew it was. Adam wiped off his eyes and got up. He grabbed ammo for his Spas-12 shot gun and reloaded it. Ma brother went to the corner and grabbed a katana which had some dried up blood. His Ak-47 had full ammo and he threw me a baseball bat.

We opened the door and felt some light rain, but we moved anyway. We made our way to a bridge and saw 2 people up there. One was a girl and the other was a boy. I looked a little closer and saw another guy. The girl had a messy pony tail with some dark jeans and red jacket. The guy had a very thin layer of hair and was covered in tattoos. The other guy had a dress shirt with a tie and a dark skin tone.

"Well, Hello down there!" The girl yelled.

"Hello! Have You seen a guy with brown hair, yellow shirt and a trucker had like mine only blue?"

"No, Sorry We haven't!"

"Well If y'all see 'em can you tell 'em will be in the safe room?"

"Sure! Bye Now!"

Ellis I hope your alive…


	3. Nick's Nightmare

I'm Sorry I Couldn't Save You

A/N: So I'm Sorry The Chapters Aren't very good but I will try to improve! Briiiit , Thank You for that very nice review! Made My day :) So on with the story! Oh and I Own Nothing Only Hunter, Adam and Aylssa.

Sorry for any mistakes -_- Ellis is gunna be Occ for a while.

~*~Ellis's PoV~*~

"COME BACK COME BACK!" Everybody yelled at the evac helicopter. "AWEHH, He ain't comin back!" yelled a very pissed Coach. "Well I heard there's evac station at the mall" I said.

I grabbed an axe and a health kit. I thought about my sister and how we buried her. I missed her so much. Her light brown hair ,and her soft blue eyes that held a lot of concern ,and love. Her little hands that held on to mine and little body frame. She was so much like our ma. She never let me down. When Dave, Keith, Hunter, Adam and I would go out to the movies and come back, she would hug us all and say how much she missed us. She had such a short life. I wished it was me who had to take the bullets. I wish my life would just end here. I wish…I wish.

!Nick's PoV!

When I heard that loud knock on the door, I jumped. Rochelle and I were talking and laughing.

Rochelle laughed and got up and opened the door.

There were two Southerners and one was a little girl, which made me look away.

"I'm Nick and your sister is infected"I said after Rochelle said Hi.

After that I stopped listening, then I said "What are we gunna with the kid?" I stated more than asked.

Again, I stopped listening until, I thought Who's gunna shoot her?

"Who's gunna shoot her?" It came out ruder than meant to be.

"NICK!" Coach and Rochelle yelled at me.

Then I thought about my daughter.

'NICK STOP YOUR SELF RIGHT THERE!'

I couldn't think about think about that! God my chest hurts every time! I must have been thinking for a while until I heard my name.

"Nick You're an Ass you know that?" Rochelle yelled and asked me.

"Yes I do." I said back so I wouldn't break down again.

I looked at that other kid, what was his name? Oh, yea Ellis.

He looked really sad.

The little girl reminded me of her so much!

Then, the little girl started talking to Ellis… He hugged her and started crying. Everyone looked away or closed their eyes but me. What The Fuck! They want me to shoot her! I said something ,but it was kinda muffled. I pulled out my shot gun and shoot her five times. Four times in the head and one in the arm because I couldn't see. You know why I couldn't see? Well my eyes got all teary and I aimed wrong. Every one said Sorry to Ellis, even me.

I walked into my room, which was right next to Ellis' room. I heard some crying and a small laughing.

Then I had the worst dream I could ever have. It wasn't even a dream it was a nightmare and Christie happened to be in it.

!Nick's Dream PoV!

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey Christie! I missed you!" I told Christie.

She was my daughter. She was 3 years old and running towards me. I smiled and looked at her. She had my black hair and green eyes. Her hair was put in a ponytail and she was wearing a ' I Love My Dad! ' Shirt and jeans.

She pulled off her pony tail and jumped towards me. I caught her and spun her and she laughed. She giggled every time her hair lightly hit her face. Her skin was so smooth and soft. She smiled at me and said " Daddy I Wuv you so much!" I laughed and said " I love you more Christie!" She giggled and then they yawned. "Someone is really tired huh?" She yawned again and said "No Daddy!Not at all!" I rocked her back and forth and she was falling asleep. She was lightly snoring, so I took her inside. I put her in her crib and walked out into the living room. There were about 6 people hitting and kicking my door. I opened my door and one hit me in the face. I got up and punched back. He got back up and tried to bite me, so I got out my pistol. (I always had one in my jacket pocket. You know just in case) I shot them all and went to check on my daughter, who was now awake and crying. I picked her up in a hurry and rocked her back and forth. I put my pistol away, but then another on of those people jumped through the window and grabbed my daughter. I yelped when I landed on my recently broken arm. I pulled out my pistol and shot the girl. WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING! I grabbed my daughter and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She looked at me and cried. I rocked her, hoping that it would stop. She stopped crying, but now I could hear growling and screaming. I walked out the bathroom and took out my pistol and held my daughter tight. She held onto my jacket and looked around. That's when they took her. This crying lady was right in front of us. She groaned and moan and cried. I lightly touched her shoulder and she screamed at me. Her eyes were red and she had really sharp long nails. She scratched my back and I fell in pain. I shot her with my pistols and cried out in pain. I killed her and pushed myself onto a car. I looked for my daughter. Then I found her, bloody and dying.

"CHRISTIE!" I yelled as I crawled to my daughter.

She looked weak. She was bleeding from the mouth and was scratched up on her face.

"Daddy…" She said.

"Yes?" I cried.

"I wuv you so much daddy….bye bye"

I coughed and choked on my tears.

"Christie I Love you so much!"

Then, she stopped breathing.

That's when my dream changed.

"Hi Dad." Christie looked at me, she looked about 16 years old.

"Christie! I missed you so much!" I cried.

"Why?" Christie said.

"Why what?" I asked.

She started walking closer to me "Why'd you let me die? Huh? Why didn't you save me? You just left me there.. The least you could have done was bury me…but no..I was Left For Dead" ( xD I wanted to us the game name so bad!"

"Christie, you were dead. It killed me inside to see you die so young! Please forgive me!" I choked on every word.

"No.. you left me..I died! Now, its your turn." She said to me.

I was confused until, her long silky hair turned white, her green eyes turned red, her clothes turned into a jacket and pants with tape. Her finger nails turned long and they had dried blood all over them.

"Say Bye Bye dad!" She yelled. I gulped as she jumped on my and ripped out my guts. One by one. She showed me no mercy and I didn't expect her to. My sight was fading, but I could hear her say "Hahha Bye Daddy!" Then she slashed my in the face.

!Nick's Normal PoV!

I woke up sweating and crying. My eyes were red and my head was soaked. The worst part was that Ellis was standing there watching me in horror.

Okay So that's all for now. Please Review. Oh and forgive the language.


End file.
